A Short Encounter
by Starlouse
Summary: What would happen if Snape met Harry after he had a detention with Umbridge? Not Slash


**Disclaimers: **None of the characters belong to me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note: **I know it is not a very original plot, but still, it is quite fun to write something like that. I'm not sure that this story is very nice, so please leave some comments and tell me whether the characters were in character. I think that Snape was rather out of character, so forgive me for that. This is my first Harry Potter fiction, hope you all like it. Please read and review

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Summary: **What would happen if Snape met Harry after he had a detention with Umbridge?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A Short Encounter**

"Start writing those lines," Umbridge said in a high girlish voice that she seemed to find rather cute, but made the general school population feel like puking.

Harry settled down on to the desk that was now rather familiar. He should claim this desk and chair as his after he graduated, Harry thought to himself as he started to write those sickening lines. He felt the usual pain go through his hand. One might have thought that after going through the same routine so many times, he might have gotten use to the pain, but unfortunately for Harry, the pain was still the same as when he was first introduced to the Blood Quill.

It did not take quite as long as Harry expected for his hand to start to bleed. By this time, the pain was getting quite numb, and Harry stared at those words that were etched into his skin, watching as the blood dripped down.

It was rather an irony to Harry as he thought about his treatment. These kind of detention from Umbridge, and the neglect from the Dursleys. He almost thought of letting Voldemort see his treatment through his scar. He could almost imagine the shock Voldemort would have. The Boy Who Lived, who made him disappear for so long, could not even defend himself from some stupid agent from the Ministry or from some Muggle. Voldemort would have fits.

"What are you smiling at? Do you find these detentions so amusing?" Umbridges girlish voice asked, breaking through his thoughts.

Harry started, and tried to wipe of the grin that was growing on his face, and answered, "No ma'am, I was just amused at the image of Voldemort having a fit." Harry answered cheekily.

"Stop telling lies. I…" Umbridge began…

"Detention tomorrow right? Seven, I will be here." Harry said, quite use to this daily routine. He would come for detention, then he would somehow or another offend Umbridge, then he would get a detention the following day.

"I…" Umbridge continued, sounding quite indignant now.

"Professor, I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow," Harry again cut off whatever that Umbridge was trying to say.

Harry packed his things and walked out before Umridge could get over her shock. He could almost hear Ron's voice say how that toad faced frog deserved it, and staring in admiration at him that he dared to walk out on Umbridge just like that, and Hermione would be going on about how unwise it was to do anything to offend the Ministry, even though she was very irritating, and telling him how rash that was.

However, Harry didn't care, What could Umbridge do? At the most, she would give him another detention that he would always get after every of her detentions.

Besides, Harry felt that these detentions were rather good for him. There gave him an excuse to escape from his friends concern looks, there were almost his sanctuary.

Harry could no longer stand the concern looks that his friends always gave him now a day. They almost seemed to feel he would break any moment. All this only made Harry remember about Cedric more clearly. The guilt that he had not managed to save him. Sometimes, he thought that the detentions from Umbridge were exactly what he deserved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry was rather glad that the Occlumency lessons with Snape was over. Although he felt rather guilty at what his father had done to Snape and that he had invaded Snape's privacy, he could do nothing about that now. Now, the main thing was that no one knew how he really felt, no one would go along with him if he decided to go on an adventure, no one would get killed.

Thinking onto this, he forgot to put on the usual concealing charms on his hands, and did notice the presence of the wonderful cat Mrs. Norris, and hence accidentally bumped into Mr. Filch. Harry landed on the floor, using his hands to block his fall and gasped in pain. He had almost forgotten about the wound on his hand, and not the pain was coming back tenfold. He hoped that the wound would not open and start to bleed. How would he explain that?

"What do we have here? A Potter out after curfew? Where have you been, to the restricted sections of the library? A Potter is always up to mischief. Now what mischief have you caused?" Filch asked menacingly as he started to corner Harry.

Harry started to back up, and before he could reply, he banged into another person, this time remembering to use his uninjured hand to cushion his fall. He winced as he hit the floor, then turned around and nearly groaned at his misfortune as he saw familiar black robes, and another menacing face staring down at him. Lady Luck did not seem to favour him today. Not knowing why, Harry shifted his injured hands so that it was hidden under his robes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape asked Filch, still staring down at Harry, towering over him.

"Ah, Professor Snape, I was wandering along the corridors looking for trouble-makers, and who do I catch outside after curfew but Mr. Potter here." Filch said, grinning a grin that looked like he was grimacing. Harry could almost imagine him thinking out weird scenes that all involved Harry's demise. He waited for Snape to start gloating or insulting him…

"I see, that is all for you, I will take over," Snape said, dismissing Filch.

"But Professor…" Filch started, almost whining, his pleasant dreams to torture Harry not being able to be fulfilled.

Snape stared at Filch and asked, his voice sounding rather dangerous, but still soft, making it all the more menacing, "Is anything the matter?"

"Of course not Professor, I will be on my way," Filch said, starting to walk off, but not before giving Harry a look that said watch out.

Harry almost felt relief, at least he did, before he heard a soft voice say, "Now Mr. Potter, would you get up from the floor, or have you lost the ability to use your legs?"

Harry immediately scrambled to his feet, wincing as he accidentally used his injured arm. "Sir…" He started.

"So what have you been doing outside after curfew?" Snape asked, his eyes piercing into Harry.

Harry almost looked up, then remembered that Snape was an Occlumence, and would most probably read his mind if he looked into his eyes. Looking at the floor, Harry glanced at his hand to make sure that his wound was covered before replying in his most good student voice, "I just finished my detention with Professor Umbridge, sir."

"Detention tomorrow at seven, and twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape said, and attempted to walk away.

"Wait, sir," Harry said, halting Snape's movement.

"Another word Potter, and it would be more than one detention and thirty points," Snape snarled and was about to walk away again.

"No professor, I can't have detention with you tomorrow…" Harry started.

"I suppose, Gryffindor's golden boy most probably has Quidditch practice tomorrow, well there are to be no favouritism just so that you can have some fun, after all, it is detention…" Snape said.

"No professor, I'm banned from Quidditch remember, I have detention tomorrow with Professor Umbridge," Harry interrupted.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me half way. Detention the following day then, at the same time," Snape said, and tried to walk off again.

"Wait professor, I will most probably have detention with Professor Umbridge again," Harry said, stopping Snape once more.

"Ah, now Gryffindor's dearest golden boy has become a Seer, what makes you think that _Professor_ Umbridge would give you another detention?" Snape asked sarcastically, nearly spitting out the word professor, and almost making Umbridge sound like a curse.

"I have been having them everyday, since about a month after term started," Harry said, uncomfortably.

"I see, this professor is another one of those who make you write mail letters or coddle you in detention…" Snape said.

"No professor, although I would rather have detention with you rather then answer Lockharts fan mail or see Umbridge's face," Harry said, muttering the last bit to himself, but seeing the short look of amusement in Snape's eyes, he most probably heard it.

"Then what have you been doing in these detentions that make you keep on going back for more?" Snape asked, the amusement disappearing from his eyes, and his expression going back to the stoic look.

"Nothing… that is… the usual… Writing lines," Harry mumbled to himself, shrugging, feeling rather self conscious about his hand. He did not know why he was trying to hide what Umbridge did, but still, he started to shift his hands behind his back, and looked back onto the floor.

Snape's gaze followed the movement of his hands, and then looked back at Harry. "Writing lines…," Snape mused softly. "Well, if you have a permanent detention at seven, then detention with me at lunch, eat your lunch before you come, can't have you fainting during detention," Snape's voice going a little softer before resuming his usual voice, "and another ten points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher.

Harry looked up in shock, had Snape sounded concern just now? But all he saw was a black cloak billowing in his face as Snape walked off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Harry woke to the usual sounds of people shouting across the room. He felt almost happy as he walked towards the Great Halls, but when he saw Snape's face glaring at him, he suddenly remembered that he had two detentions today. He nearly groaned, but stopped himself as he saw Umbridge fuming at the staff table and his amusement from the previous day returned. He smiled a wide smile at Snape, then nodded his head to the two teachers. For a moment, he almost saw Snape give him a puzzled look, but that was most probably the light.

The day passed seemingly too fast for Harry, and before long, he was at the office door of Snape. He still remembered his past experiences in this room, and how the last time he had been in this room, he had been rather roughly man-handled. He was not looking forward to knock on the door. Just as he raised his hand to knock, the door swung open.

"Mr. Potter, come in," Snape drawled as he opened the door for Harry, leaning on the door frame. He had a rather predatory glance to him, and Harry almost felt like running. The door closed, and it was too late.

"Let's go into the potions classroom," Snape said shortly, gathering some of his stuff to mark as he made his way to the classroom. Harry stood there staring at Snape's back, wondering what was wrong with him. There had been no snide remarks about his father, nothing about being the golden boy of Gryffindor, Snape must be sick.

"What are you waiting for?" Snape snapped.

"Coming sir," Harry said as he hurried after Snape.

Reaching the potions classroom, Snape sat at the teachers table and started to grade his essays. Harry stood uncertainly at the door, not sure what he was supposed to do. "Sir? What am I suppose to do?" Harry asked

"Are you blind Potter, look at the mess, clean it up before the next lesson starts," Snape said exasperated.

"Yes sir," Harry said, inwardly groaning to himself. If this was during his usual detention time, he would not complain, as he had all the time to do his work. However, lessons start in about an hour time, and the classroom looked like ten Neville had been in it before. It would take more than an hour to clean this up. Shrugging to himself, Harry got a cloth and started to clean up.

Cleaning as far away as he could from Snape, there was utter silence in the room, except for the sounds of a quill scratching as Snape marked the essays. After a while, Harry sighed to himself as he realised that he had to clean the area before Snape. He reluctantly moved forward and started to clean.

"Second year healing draught, wrong, the ingredients for a healing draught is…" Snape seemed to mutter to himself although Harry thought that he was talking too loudly. He was about to ignore Snape when Snape started to speak more clearly, just loud enough for Harry to hear clearly. He talked about the ingredients used, the process of making the potion, the common mistakes made by people in making the potions, and which books to find instructions on how to make the potion.

Harry started to listen more attentively, might be he could use this on his hands. Snape seemed to have sensed Harry's attention for he began to talk in more detail, and for once, Harry understood something about potions. After talking about a healing draught, Snape went on to talk about a Blood Replenishing Potion, then a Dreamless Potion.

After listening for about half an hour, Snape stopped talking and stared at Harry. Harry was squatting on the floor, with the cloth forgotten in one hand. He was still absorbing the information into head when he felt that something was wrong, Snape's voice had stopped talking.

"Now what are you doing Potter, continue with your detention," Snape snapped. Harry jumped slightly and quickly continued to scrub the floor as hard as he could.

Harry heard a sigh, before he heard Snape's voice saying, "Are you a wizard or not?" Harry stared at Snape perplexed, what was that question for?

Harry heard another sigh, then Snape's voice said, "Your detention was for you to clean up this mess." Harry again was puzzled, wasn't that what he was doing? Cleaning up this mess, then, he saw his wand, and comprehension dawned on him. He glanced at Snape, however there was no expression on his face. Hesitating, he took out his wand and waved a cleaning charm, then looked uncertainly at Snape to see whether he had done the right thing.

"What are you waiting for? Leave? Or do you want another detention, might be tonight at seven." Snape asked.

Harry turned, and grabbed his stuff, then opened the door to leave. As he was leaving, he heard Snape's soft voice say, "My last potion's class for today is at five, and the second years are brewing the Healing Draught. The ingredients will be in the usual place in the classroom. I have a staff meeting straight after that, and would only clear up the classroom and lock it at six." Harry paused, was Snape trying to hint something to him?

"Mr. Potter, detention at seven today, and for the next few days until I deem you suitably punished for eavesdropping on a teacher," Snape said softly, just before Harry closed the door. Harry was confused, was Snape trying to help him? But that was impossible, this was Snape, the snarky Potions Master who hated him since he first saw him. This was Snape that always made the Gryffindor's fall back in their points after a potions lesson with Harry, Why would he help him?

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry went for his next lesson, Transfiguration.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry took his place beside Ron.

"Detention with Snape," Harry said absently, still thinking about his problem.

"Now, Harry, why are you getting so many detentions? With both Professor Umbridge and Professon Snape, you know that they are still your teacher, and you should show them some respect…" Hermione went on.

"Yes Hermione, and now, shouldn't you show some respect to Professor McGonagall while she is talking?" Harry said slyly, and all conversation ceased.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Transfiguration, it was somewhere close to five, giving any excuse that just popped up in his mind, he abandoned his friends and ran off towards the dungeons. He waited along the corridors, and at five, the second years were promptly dismissed.

After making sure that Snape had left, Harry went into the classroom, and set up his own station to make a Healing Draught. Without Snape hovering over him, Harry actually successfully made his potion, and he bottled it quickly. Seeing that it was almost six, Harry quickly cleared his station and hurried out of the classroom, not noticing a pair of black eyes in the dark corners of the corridors that had been watching him since he entered.

Not feeling like going to the Great Halls to get food, Harry snuck into the kitchens at got some food. He then remembered that he had two detentions, one with Snape and one with Umbridge. Now which one should he go to? He debated with himself, and decided to go for Snape's one, and went off to explain to Umbridge. Reaching the front of her office door, he knocked.

"Come in," Umbridge's irritating girlish voice sounded through the door.

Harry walked into the room. Umbridge glanced up, and her gaze turned sour. "Your detention is still an hour later," she said shortly, obviously not pleased to see him.

"Professor, I can't go for your detention, I have detention with Professor Snape," Harry said in his most innocent voice.

"The Boy Who Lived, getting into so much trouble… I gave my detention first, come for mine. You can go for Professor Snape's one at another time," Umbridge said, the hatred for Harry evident in her voice.

"But Professor…" Harry protested, but was cut off.

"Since you are early, you might as well start your detention, I have a staff meeting later," Umbridge said waving to his usual chair.

Staff meeting? Didn't Snape just have a staff meeting? Why would Snape lie? Sighing to himself, Harry sat on to his chair. Snape would have to wait, or he could give another detention tomorrow. Must remember not to provoke Umbridge today. He started write, making sure to keep his expression neutral.

At seven o'clock, to Harry's surprise, there was a knock on Umbridge's door. Who would voluntary come and look for Umbridge?

"Come in," Umbridge's voice said again.

Again to Harry's surprise, Snape walked in, and Snape looked relatively different. He looked cleaner, his hair not greasy, his clothes looked smarter, he looked some what handsome and elegant. Glancing at Harry briefly, his eyes seemed to say keep quiet, then he turned back and faced Umbridge.

Umbridge gave one look at Snape, and her whole posture changed. Giving what she felt was a seductive look, she asked in her most sexy voice, which was rather disgusting, "Oh, hi professor, what are you doing here?"

Harry thought that Snape would have flipped, by the way that Umbridge was trying to seduce him, but all he saw was a momentary flinch, then Snape seemed to brace himself slightly, and gave a seductive smile back. It was actually quite effective, however, Harry was still shocked that Snape would try to flirt with anyone, needless to say that that person was Umbridge, the last woman any man would one.

"Professor, I see, you still look as stunning as ever," Snape said, in a deep voice that was so unlike his usual speech, with a hint of sexiness to it.

"Thank you Severus, may I call you Severus?" Umbridge asked laughing a high pitch girly voice. Harry could almost see Snape's ears twitch as the high pitch sound seemed to disturb his ears.

"Of course, any beautiful lady has the right to call me Severus," Snape said, smiling slightly. Snape smiling?

Umbridge got up from her chair, and walked closer to Snape, seeming to have forgotten Harry's presence. She walked what she thought was a seductive walk, then put one of her hands out as though to touch Snape's chest, then changed her mind, and touched his shoulder. "Dolores, please call me Dolores."

"It would be an honour… Dolores," Snape said, giving a seductive look.

"And why did you come here?" Umbridge asked, giving a suggestive look at Snape. Harry shuddered, from his seat, he could see them flirting very clearly. With Snape doing that, it did not look half that bad, but Umbridge trying to flirt was disgusting. Harry almost pitied Snape.

"Other than to look at a pretty lady, I have something more private to say," Snape said, making the word private sound very suggestive.

Umbridge looked like she was almost about to faint, but she got bolder and moved closer and was about to say something, but Snape interrupted her. He bent closer to her, and whispered softly, although Harry could still hear. "Not in front of a student, Dolores," He said, speaking, making the word Dolores sound so soft and sexy.

Umbridge looked at Harry, looking quite confused, as though she had forgotten about him. Then she said, in her more normal squeaky voice, "Get out Potter."

Harry scrambled to his feet, and walked out, not wanting to see anymore of this behaviour from either of his teachers. After Harry walked out, Umbridge turned on Snape with a rather predatory look. Snape, however assumed back his normal posture and said curtly, "There is a staff meeting now." He then turned and was about to leave.

"But wait… Severus… I thought…" Umbridge said, the longing quite apparent in her voice.

"Yes professor?" Snape asked, rather glad that he no longer had to call her that revolting name.

"I…" Umbridge stuttered.

"If there is nothing else, I take my leave," Snape said, almost running out of the classroom. The lengths that he went to for Potter.

Snape soon caught up with Harry. "Potter," Snape snarled, happy to go back to his normal voice.

"Professor?" Harry said, surprised that Snape had finished his business with Umbridge so fast.

"I did not do anything with her," Snape declared, seeing the look of disgust on Harry's face.

"Right," Harry said, his obvious disbelief in his voice.

"I did not, and if not for you, I would never have done that. That revolting toad face idiot with her stupid voice, thinks she is so sexy, I bet no one has ever touched her. She is so desperate. I would never like her in a millions years. I would rather go for a guy then like her, and I am not gay…" Snape muttered on to himself.

"You did that for me?" Harry asked, surprised. Snape actually went through all the trouble and even flirt with that toad just to save him from a few hours of detention, and why did Snape lie about the staff meeting?

"Yes, and you will not repeat what I say, if not you would have detentions with me until you graduate that is worse than what Filch would give," Snape barked, sounding a little embarrassed.

"Yes sir," Harry said, feeling rather comforted. Snape did all that for him. Did Snape care about him? What was that thought, this was Snape. But he did care, and here he was talking to Snape, and he was not deducting any points.

"Now down to the dungeons for detention," Snape snapped, getting back into his normal mood.

"Sir, don't you have a staff meeting?" Harry asked slyly.

"How did… Tomorrow at seven, potions classroom," Snape said and walked away, before his embarrassment became too obvious to not be noticed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for impudence and twenty for thinking like a Slytherin," Snape's voice drifted as he walked down the corridor.

"Are you sure you want to go to the staff meeting like that? You might attract unwanted attention!" Harry shouted before Snape disappeared. The only reply he got was a string of curse words coming back at him.

Harry felt a warmth. Snape cared, and Snape was being nice to him. In fact, it felt rather nice to have such a casual conversation with Snape, almost like one that he would have if he had a father.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Harry was in a rather good mood. The day passed with no trouble. Even Umbridge had not bothered to give him a detention as she still seemed rather pissed that Snape had actually rejected her. Potions passed in a rather calm manner. For once Snape ignored Harry and did not deduct much points from Gryffindor. At seven, Harry promptly went to the potion's classroom.

"Come in," Snape's voice sounded from inside of the classroom.

"Sir," Harry said, as he walked into the classroom. Snape was sitting at the same place as yesterday. Harry looked around to see what he could do, but noticed that the classroom had already been cleared. There was only one desk that had a cauldron in front of it and ingredients around it.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

Snape sighed again, and pointed at the desk full of stuff. Harry walked to it, and saw the ingredients to make a Dreamless Potion. He looked up at the teacher's desk, puzzled.

Snape saw Harry's look and said, "Dreamless Potion which you failed to finish in your lessons due to your incompetence, do it now or you would never pass your potions this year, not even if Dumbledore asked me to let you."

"Yes sir," Harry said. Snape sounded the same as usual now, but there was a distinct difference. He did not seem to mean it when he said all those words about Harry being incompetent.

Harry started to do the potion, almost expecting the usual snide remarks that would come from Snape about his potions making skills, or that Snape would start to hover around him, but none happened. He started to cut the boomslang. After cutting one of them, he heard Snape start to mutter to himself, "Third years never remember, boomslang must be cut precisely one inch by one inch…"

Harry stared at his ingredients, one inch by one inch, oh… and he started to do that. After and hour, Harry finished the potion, and he stared at Snape, and said, "I'm done, sir."

Snape looked up from his work and looked at the potion in the cauldron, then he said, "Clear up your mess, bottle that potion, and leave."

Harry cleared up the ingredients and bottled the potion, before putting everything back in place. He then stared at the potion in his hands. "Sir? What do I do with this?"

"Keep it, it won't harm you if you drink it." Snape said shortly.

Harry stared at Snape. Did Snape just compliment his potion? He shrugged, might as well, without Occlumency, might be this would keep Voldemort and his visions away. He started to walk out.

"Potter," Snape said, as the door swung close

"Dreamless Potions can only be taken two times in three days, anymore and you would get addicted," Snape's voice came out just as the door closed.

Harry stared at the door for a while, then walked off. It would do neither of them any good if one Slytherin came by and saw Harry Potter in front of Snape's office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The days continued in a routine for Harry, going for lessons, then detention with Snape which was some what enjoyable, as all he had to do was brew some potions. He soon had quite a stock of Dreamless Potions, Healing Draughts and Blood Replenishing Potions, the other two which he did not really need now that he no longer went for detentions with Umbridge. Potions class were also relatively enjoyable, as although Snape still picked on the Gryffindors a lot, he could not really pick on Harry, as his detentions with Snape had some what improved his potions skills, and any snide remarks Snape made to Harry, did not sound as mean as there used to.

One morning, Harry was eating breakfast in the Great Hall, when McGonagall came walking towards him, looking rather concerned.

"Mr. Potter, can I have a word with you?" McGonagall asked, although it sounded more like a command then a request.

Harry got up and walked with McGonagall to her office. "Professor? Is there something wrong?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been having detentions with Professor Snape every day, and I was wondering what did you do to earn such a long detention. Would you like me to intervene for you?" McGonagall asked, clearly trying to manipulate Harry to giving her whatever the truth she believed it was.

Harry searched his memory, what was the reason that Snape gave for his detentions? "Oh… I was given detention for eavesdropping on Professor Snape, Professor, and it's okay, I should continue to go for detention." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Eavesdropping, that was rather unpleasant of you Harry, but still, isn't it too long a detention for you?" McGonagall pressed on, seeming to want to hear more.

"It really is okay, professor," Harry said hurriedly. He really did not want to stop this detentions. There were some what pleasant, and a better escape then Umbridge's detentions. Besides, if he did not go for this detentions, he would have to go for Umbridge's.

McGonagall gave Harry a searching look, then asked, "Harry, can you be totally honest with me, has Severus been doing anything unpleasant to you? Is there a lot of body contact in your detention?"

Harry stared at McGonagall speechless, was she suggesting that Snape… That was a disgusting thought. McGonagall obviously misread his expression, for the next thing she said in a distressed voice was, "Oh my god, Harry, he did, I'm sorry, I should have noticed earlier."

"No professor, Professor Snape did not do any of that sort of thing to me or anyone else," Harry said immediately.

"Harry, you do not have to deny it, he won't hurt you anymore, I promise," McGonagall said, with a determined look on her face, the look of a Gryffindor about to do some stupid courageous act. "Wait here, I'm going to get Severus."

"Wait, professor," Harry shouted, "Nothing happened!" But McGonagall had already left. Harry groaned to himself, he could almost imagine the conversation that would carry out later. What was Snape going to say when he heard about this? Ah! As if Snape would want to touch Harry in that way, as if Harry would let him!

Harry anxiously paced around when the door to McGonagall's office opened again. In came both of the professors, one with a rather irritated look, and the other with a protective look.

"Minvera, can you please now tell me why you had to chase me out of my private lab while I was doing an important potion and bring me to your office with Potter in here?" Snape asked, obviously irritated.

"Severus, how could you do that to a student?" McGonagall asked, sounding a little betrayed.

"Wait…" Harry said, but was interrupted.

"Do what, may I ask?" Snape asked.

"Severus, stop denying it, I know everything," McGonagall said, the fact that she was worried clearly written on her face.

"You do?" Snape asked, now sounding a little guilty. What was going on? Why was Snape admitting to something he did not do? What was happening?

"Yes, how could you do that to Harry? I know you dislike him, but how could you? Hating his father is not a reason to do something so appalling," McGonagall said, sounding a little distraught.

"I was angry, he looked into my pensieve without my permission, I lost control," Snape admitted, sounding rather guilty.

"Severus! That was no reason to do something so disgusting," McGonagall said, exasperated. Understanding suddenly dawned on Harry. They were talking about two totally different things.

"I'm afraid I would have to tell the Headmaster," McGonagall said, regretfully, turning to the door.

"Wait!" Harry shouted. Both professors turned and look at him, both forgetting about his presence.

Harry turned to face Snape, and said, "Professor McGonagall is not accusing you about the pensieve incident. He then turned and face McGonagall, "Professor Snape is not admitting to have molested me."

Snape faced Harry stunned, then slowly the words sank in, molest? "What! Minvera, you thing I… ah… that is so disgusting… ew… I assure you Minvera, if I ever start to be not straight, I would never go for Potter! Ah…. That is so…" Snape asked, sounding rather appalled.

"Severus, stop denying, you just admitted to molesting Harry during his detentions." McGonagall said,

"No!" Snape exclaimed, losing his composure. "Never! Me, doing that to him!" Snape spluttered, sounding like he was going to puke.

"Yes…" McGonagall said sounding rather confused.

"You misunderstand me, Minvera," Snape said, calming down slightly from the mental picture that he just got.

"What?" McGonagall asked, starting to get really bewildered.

"All Potter does in detention is make potions, nothing else, I never touched him, not once, especially not in the way that you thought I did, I would never have such bad taste." Snape said, still sounding quite sick at that idea.

"Then what were you apologising for?" McGonagall asked curiously.

"Professor Snape was apologising for losing his temper when he found me in his pensieve without his permission," Harry interrupted before Snape could do another confession.

"Oh," McGonagall said, understanding finally dawning on her.

"That was not a nice thing for you to do, Harry," McGonagall said.

"I know," Harry said regretfully looking at Snape.

"I suppose then, you deserved those detentions," McGonagall said.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said.

"Severus, I'm sorry," McGonagall said.

"Never mind, now may I leave?" Snape asked

"Yes," McGonagall said, and Snape swept out of the room.

"Harry, you may leave too," McGonagall said dismissively.

Harry hurriedly left the room, and chased after Snape. "Sir!" Harry shouted.

Snape paused and said coldly, "Potter, if you did not want to come for those detentions, just tell me, there was no reason for you to come up with some absurd reason to get out of detention."

"I did not tell Professor McGonagall, sir," Harry said quickly.

"You did not? Then you also did not come up with that absurd reason?" Snape asked, sounding a little relief.

"Yes, sir, Professor McGonagall came to me, concerned about the amount of detention I was having, then when she asked whether I wanted her to intervene, I disagreed, and she jumped to the conclusion that you…" Harry explained.

"Hn…" Snape snorted to himself at the absurdity of Gryffindor logic.

Snape then seemed to be struggling to say something. "What is it, sir?" Harry asked, curious, he had never seen Snape speaking in less then eloquent sentence before.

"Potter… that is… thank you for not telling Minvera about me hitting you when you looked into my pensieve, and sorry," Snape said, the words coming out quite reluctantly.

"It was my fault, sir, you have not reason to apologise, and every right to be angry. I'm also sorry for looking into your pensieve, and I just want to assure you that I told no one except confronting Remus and Sirius, and… I did not find that amusing at all," Harry said, looking on to the floor.

"Oh… it's alright…" Snape said, and there was a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh, sir, may I ask you a question?" Harry asked mischievously, breaking the silence. Snape raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"That is, sir, you once said that you would rather go with a man then date Professor Umbridge, so I was wondering, would you rather date me or Professor Umbridge?" Harry asked slyly, trying to hide the chuckle that was coming out as he gave Snape a innocent look.

"Potter, I assure you that I'm straight, and if it was a choice between a toad and a boy, I think I'd rather take the vow of celibacy," Snape said, sounding rather amused at Harry's way of cracking a joke.

"Detention, now," Snape said, the amused glint still in his eyes, and they walked back to the potions classroom.

Harry started with the usual procedure of making his potions. For once, he felt Snape staring at him. He ignored him, and continued to make his potion. "Potter? Why did you not let Minvera intervene?" Snape's soft voice asked.

"I didn't want her to, I mean… I don't know," Harry said. There was silence again as they continued to work on their work.

Soon, Harry finished his potion, and he cleared up his area. He turned to walk out, then hesitated, and turned back to face Snape. "Sir…" Harry said, hesitantly.

Snape looked up from his work and stared at Harry questioningly. "I… that is…. Thank you, for everything and sorry." Harry said, and turned, about to run out.

"Potter," Snape's soft voice said, halting Harry's movement.

"Do you want to continue Occlumency lessons?" Snape asked.

"No!" Harry said sharply.

"Why?" Snape asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I did not say that so that you would continued…" Harry said.

"I know," Snape said, his voice again rather soft.

Puzzled, Harry looked up. "I want to continue the lessons," Snape said.

"Really? You want to?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes, Potter," Snape snapped, sounding embarrassed.

"Harry, call me Harry, at least in private, and yes, thank you, sir," Harry said. Snape really cared.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry continued on with his Occlumency lessons after that, and slowly, he began to master it. When Voldemort tried to send the vision of Sirius being hurt, Harry had already blocked it out. Snape caught words of his old master's activity, and together with the Order, managed to catch most of the Death Eaters. At the end of the year, Dumbledore decided to tell Harry the prophecy.

Fudge was still in denial about Voldemort's return although they had captured so many Death Eaters, hence Sirius's name could not be cleared. That summer before his sixth year, Harry went back to the Dursley's rather disappointed that the school year had ended.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Boy, make breakfast, faster!" Petunia's voice came out. Harry sighed and got out from his bed. Two weeks had passed since the holiday had started. Harry already missed school. During the past year, he had come to regard Snape as a second godfather. They had kept their pretence about hating each other in lessons, as Snape was still a spy, and it was actually rather amusing. When in privacy, Snape had been really nice. He even coached Harry on his other subjects, and Harry for once felt that he belonged, but now, everything was back to normal, or so he had thought.

"Boy, your uncle is having a visitor today, you are to behave yourself," Petunia said disdainfully.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry said resigned.

The bell rang for the front door, and Harry went to open the door. The first thing he saw was a very well dressed man, in a black collar shirt and long black pants. Then, he saw the curtains of black hair that wasn't greasy, and then he saw the familiar face of his potions professor.

"Sir?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Severus, you are here," Petunia said in her polite he is an important guest voice.

"Petunia," Snape said in his seductive voice.

And so the cycle repeats itself, with Snape flirting with a repulsing woman to get Harry out of the discomfort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The End**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Authors Note: **How was it? How was the ending? Was it nice?

………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
